Stockholm Syndrome Doesn't Exist
by BigBangluver
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is the son of the most powerful, heroic, noble... wait, strike that, the most manipulative, lying and corrupt cop in Beacon Hills. So it isn't a surprise that he gets kidnapped by the infamous werewolf leader, Derek Hale.
1. Chapter 1

******AN:** _I__ know that in the show the wolfs don't actually turn into wolves but in this story they do. Its the second beta form. Anyway... I hope you_ enjoy!

**Please Review**

* * *

**Preface**

_**The Beginning to the End**_

The night was eerily quiet except for the harsh bangs that echoed throughout the empty house. My harden gaze over looked the SWAT team trying to make their way in. Hatred filled me as the man who I once called father stood proudly in the front.

"Stiles, please this is ridiculous. Derek isn't that far away. We can still catch up…" A pleading voice came from behind me.

I didn't turn around from my spot by the wall to wall window to know that it was Isaac. Just from the sound of his voice I knew he was scared. He was considered the innocent one in the group.

"Isaac, I'm not leaving." I sighed frustratingly. "… but there is still time for you to get out and meet Derek at the safe house."

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I glanced over slowly and saw Isaac in his Beta form. To think… that it used to scare me…

"Your Derek's mate… but if you say that you're okay than I'm going to trust you…" His electric blue eyes held grief.

A loud crash came from down stairs and I knew we didn't have that much time before they get here. Isaac, not needing to be told, soon morphed into a golden wolf and left through the small hatch in the closet.

"Tell Derek I love him…" I whispered into the darkness knowing he could still hear me as I slumped tiredly on to the bed.

"Stiles!"

My eyes snapped up at the familiar voice. My father was standing at the broken door, huffing. He was covered in sweat and looked like he hasn't slept in a month. If I didn't know the truth… I would actually feel bad and some compassion for him…

"Father." I spat.

He either chose to ignore the hostility in my voice or didn't notice it while he walked over to me and gave me a hug which I didn't return.

"Stiles… you must be exhausted. Did they feed you? You look awful…" He said as he looked over my body. "We'll have to take you to the station before we take you home… as a procedure of course."

I nodded and tried my best to smile warmly at him as one of the officers wrapped a blanket around me. I wasn't really thinking as he led to the car, all I could think of was my Pack… my family…

-l1l1l1l-

I was sitting in the interrogation room; it was small, painted an off white and had a two way mirror. My father was sitting in front of me with a folder. Pictures of the pack littered the table, in the middle was a picture of an unsuspecting Derek; wearing his signature leather jacket and v-neck shirt.

"Now, Son do you have any information on these people that you see in front of you?" He asked while pointing to the pictures.

I remained quiet. There was no way that I was going to sell out the only family that loved me.

"Come on now, I know you might be traumatized but… we have no leads." He looked at me pleadingly. HA, that look only worked for Isaac and Scott.

"Traumatized…? You think I'm traumatized? By what exactly?" I questioned coldly.

He looked at me confusingly and sat back in his chair. "Stiles you were kidnapped by Derek Hale."

"I know. That doesn't affect me as much as what I found out you while I was there…" I glared. My hazel eyes never wavered from his dull brown.

"Whoa, whatever Derek told you was a lie. He wanted to use you, Stiles. Don't you get that?"

"Use me… I love Derek. We mated." I stated.

"Love?" He said disbelievingly. "Derek's a murder. You don't love him."

"Then explain this…" I sighed as I pulled down my shirt to reveal the mating mark.

To say my father was surprised was an understatement. He sighed before walking to the door.

"Tomorrow, I'm signing you up for therapy and we are also going to see a doctor about…THAT!"

"Why… I love Derek…"

"Because… You have Stockholm Syndrome…" And with that he left.

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **_Wow, I can't believe I wrote this in one day! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favored and alerted this story. It means so much to me. Thank you!_

**Warning: **_Stiles and Jackson action… not much, no actual sex between them._

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**The Perfect Life**_

_Year and seven months earlier_

"Dad, don't go hiding from me! I know you're here…" I yelled into the empty house. I knew he was here, I saw his cruiser in the front.

I listened quietly as I walked slowly around the spacious house; he wasn't in the living room, he wasn't in the TV room or the bathroom. I knew he wasn't upstairs… When I turned into the kitchen, I saw my Dad's back to me with his hands in the jar of cookies.

"DAD!" I shouted in frustration. "You know that you can't be eating those."

He jumped and turned around guiltily. "Hey son, I didn't expect you home so soon. I thought today was awards night."

I rolled my eyes and placed the healthy food bags on the counter. I unpacked and couldn't help but chuckle at my father's reaction. He hated healthy food.

"I know; I have to get ready in an hour. I thought I would make dinner for you because you've been having late nights at the station."

"Stiles, I would never miss you getting an award. Work can wait…" He smiled proudly before taking a bite of another cookie.

"Weren't you working on some werewolf case? That seems more important than my highest GPA award…" I said solemnly.

"I was working on a drug cartel case. That's less important than you getting an award. You know, your mother got the same award when she was your age…" He grinned before placing his hands on shoulders. "I'm so proud of you… I'm going to go watch TV, call when dinner's ready."

Maybe it was the onions or maybe it was just the fact that my dad always put family before work that made me a little teary. I love my father so much… he does so much and still puts me first…

Dinner was ready fifteen minutes later. I made multi grain pasta with a ground chicken tomato sauce with a side of garlic green beans.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Dad sighed as he looked at the foreign food on his plate.

"I need you to stay healthy so you can catch the bad guys' dad… It actually tastes fairly good." I said as I took a huge a bite and I right… it was delicious!

"I think we have frozen curly fries in the back of the freezer…" He mumbled.

I chuckled, "Just eat. You'll like it."

We ate in silence. This is how it always went; playful banter in the beginning about how he hates healthy food then he would eat it and then he would complement me on how my cooking skills are fantastic and head to work, but in this case he would head to my award ceremony.

"Dinner was surprisingly great. Will I be taking you tonight?" He questioned when his plate was clear.

"Um…" Oh, crap… I forgot to tell my dad who I was going with. "Jackson is taking me."

He huffed in frustration. "Isn't he that werewolf boy?"

"Dad, not all werewolves are bad…"

"I'm only looking out for your safety… they can go from domesticated trained animal one minute to feral beasts the next…" He cut me off trying to reason with me. Ever since the Alpha case he's not too keen on werewolves.

"Jackson and I have been dating for almost a year. You met him six times. I think I'll be fine."

"Okay, I still want to talk to him before you go…"

-l1l1l1l-

I gave myself a once over in the mirror; nice pair of black skinny jeans, plain white button down shirt, a red tie and a casual sports jacket. I know that it wasn't _fancy_ but this was me.

_Buzzzzzz, Buzzzzzz, Buzzzzzz_

I glanced to my nightstand and saw my cell phone buzzing. I didn't look at the caller ID as I answered it.

"Hey, Jacks." I smiled.

"Hey, Babe… I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"'k. Just a heads up… my father wants a serious talk with you."

"No problem. Love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up feeling cheerful. Jackson and I have only just started saying 'I love you' over the past few weeks. He was the first one to say it. I obviously felt that way but I never wanted to say it in fear that it would ruin our relationship, but… when he said it, I was speechless. I really do love him. I want to be his mate…

When I came down stairs, my dad was dressed more formally then I was. He was wearing a black suit with a royal blue dress shirt. Even his brown hair was slicked back. He gave me a disapproving look as I slipped on my worn out converses.

"Stiles, I know you have a suit in your closet. Please change." He sighed. "This is a special occasion."

"Dad this is me. I won't change. Anyway, Jackson should be here soon." I rolled my eyes.

At Jackson's name he straightened up and headed to the door. I sighed. This was so unnecessary. Jackson would never hurt me… but we had to appease the overprotective dad. Two minutes the bell chimed throughout the house and my dad smirked while opening it.

"Well hello Jackson." He said sternly.

"Hello Sherriff." Jackson said. I was happy he didn't stutter. The first time he met my dad he was a stuttering mess.

My dad let Jackson into the house and led him to the couch. Jackson was dressed similar to me; nice black cargo shorts, a plain grey button down shirt and a casual sports jacket. I couldn't help but stare at his defined muscles through his shirt, imagining his strong arms wrapped around me when we make love. Jackson seemed to smell my arousal and smirked before sitting in front of my dad.

"Jackson, Stiles told me that we've met six times already, but honestly I don't remember. So I'm going to give you the father to boyfriend speech." He stared coldly into Jackson's green eyes.

"Of course sir. I love your son. I would do anything for him." Jackson said. His gaze didn't waver from my dad.

He seemed content with that answer. "Good, but… if you hurt my son, I'll find you and kill you with a wolfsbane bullet."

Jackson silently nodded and my dad nodded approvingly back. He left the couch and grabbed his coat then gave me a good luck smile before slipping out the front door.

"Shit… Your dad is scary." Jackson sighed as he got off the couch and grabbed my hand. He pulled me in and kissed me tenderly. Sparks flowed throughout my body as I kissed him eagerly back. He nipped my bottom lip forcing me to whimper before he pulled away, smiling softly.

"Hi… Love." He whispered. "Ready to go."

I nodded back in a daze. This always happened when I kissed Jackson, he took my breath away. He led my outside and to his silver Porsche. The only thing that I really disliked about Jackson was his car. Around town I would see a beautiful black Camero with black tinted windows, and I would stare and ogle it and tell Jackson that was my dream car. He would get this weird look on his face and if I stared to long, he would growl. I think he got jealous that I liked someone else's car and not his…

Jackson, being the gentlemen that he was, held the door open for me while I got into the car. Did I say how much I love Jackson? He's so perfect and he's all mine.

"I didn't get to tell you this because of your father but you look exceptionally hot in that… and the red tie brings out the hazel in your eyes." He smirked as he started to pull onto the road.

"Thanks, you look quite handsome yourself…" I said playfully.

"I know; I could smell you as your father talked to me." His smirk never left his face.

"Do you want to know what I was thinking?" I asked salutary as I brought my hand to his thigh. I slowly moved it higher and higher…

"I think I already do. Is your father going to home after the ceremony?" His smirk turned playful.

"I don't think so… I think he's going to go drinking with some friends."

"Good…"

Fuck… I can't wait for later tonight.

-l1l1l1l-

I just finished my acceptance speech for the highest GPA award. I made sure to thank; my dad, my best friend Lydia, who was pouting angrily because she didn't win, and Jackson. Looking out into the crowd, I saw faces of familiar students and parents and I also saw unfamiliar faces, but I chose to ignore them. I walked off the podium with a smile and headed straight to where Jackson said he would be… but he wasn't there.

I frantically glance around only to find him a couple meters away talking to a person I've never seen before. He was tall, a little taller and lankier than Jackson, and had spiky blonde hair that seemed to have a soft curl to it and blue eyes.

"Jackson!" I called out while waving. They both turned, Jackson smiled softly while the mystery guy looked like a deer in headlights. Jackson whispered something in his ear and he seemed to calm down.

"Love… this is Isaac. He's from the Pack that I just joined." He said. "I hope your okay with me inviting him here."

Ah… werewolf stuff…

"Sure. I don't really care." I smiled as I turned to Isaac. "Hi. I'm Stiles, Jackson's boyfriend." I held out my hand for him to shake.

He looked at Jackson perplexingly; Jackson nodded before Isaac grabbed my hand. "Good to meet you. I've heard a lot about you… I hope we can be friends." His voice was very delicate. He seemed so innocent. I think I'll really like him.

"Likewise." I said before turning to Jackson. "My dad just left, so can you drive me home?"

Jackson intertwined our hands before saying goodbye to Isaac. Isaac seemed in his own world as we left because he was staring off to the right of the podium and when I looked, no one was there.

-l1l1l1l-

I think Jackson sped when he drove us to my house. He was probably as excited as I was. I know we've had sex before but tonight felt different… I think he's going to finally make me his mate. We got to my house in less than fifteen minutes. I didn't wait for him to open my door, I wanted him, now!

He pulled me into a searing kiss as we walked up the stone pathway. He bit my lip causing me to whimper in need. He didn't wait for me to allow him access as his tongue forced its way into my mouth. I submitted immediately, knowing his wolf liked that. His callous hands roughly grabbed my thighs and I wrapped them around his waist as he opened my front door. Once inside we started to shed our clothes. With his claws extended he slowly ripped my shirt in two.

"Hey, I really like that shirt…" I moaned. He ignored me as he started to suck on my neck, his fangs would occasionally scrape my skin.

I don't know how we made it up stairs, but we did. We were both in our underwear; me in my batman briefs and him in some plaid boxers. I was lying on my back, on my bed with him lying in between my legs. He started to grind his obvious erection into my own and suck on my right nipple, flicking his tongue over the nub and then biting hard enough to draw blood. I shortly became a moaning mess. He kissed me hard, while whispering sweet words of I love you and passed his hand under my briefs and…

Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from down stairs and the power went out. Jackson stopped his movements and glanced at the door.

"I think that was my dad. Ya know how he likes his alcohol." I groaned incoherently. I was fully hard, I didn't need this right now…

Jackson gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before heading to his draw and grabbing two pairs of basketball shorts. He hastily tossed me the red pair while he slipped on the black.

"I don't think so… I'm going to go check it out. I'll be back. I love you, don't leave okay?" He said stiffly.

"But what happens if it is a robber or something. Should I call my dad?" I panicked. This never happened to me before.

He shook his head and quietly left.

I didn't know how long Jackson been gone. It felt like an hour but it could've been just a few minutes. I didn't have my phone to call my dad because when Jackson shredded my clothes it was down stairs. I knew he was in trouble. It's been too quiet out there… I quickly slipped on the shorts that Jackson gave me and a baggy t-shirt that was lying on the floor while grabbing the flashlight from my nightstand.

I cautiously opened my door to see nothing. I turned on the flashlight and slowly walked down the hall.

"Jackson! Is everything okay…?" I yelled out. "Is anyone there? My dad is the Sherriff."

I finally got to the place where Jackson shredded my shirt. I fumbled around but couldn't find my phone. I was sure that I left it here… I suddenly didn't feel safe. I quickly turned around only to be smacked in the face with something hard. I stumbled back trying to find my balance only to slide down the wall dizzily. Darkness soon filled my vision, but the last thing I saw was Jackson, Isaac and a mystery person holding a bloody brick.

* * *

**AN: **_I felt bad writing the ending because of what happened to Stiles. Don't worry he'll get some real lovin soon!_

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**_ I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and favored this story. I love all of you!_

**Warnings: **_Light torture, as in ERICA!_

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**The Torture Begins**_

It was damp and cold; the constant sound of dripping rang through my ears. I sluggishly opened my eyes only to see darkness. I felt confused… Where was I? I don't really remember much, just the fact that I was at home with Jackson and there was a power outage. I fumbled around trying to find a wall to grip on to but I found none. I tried desperately to stand without support; it felt awkward, my legs felt like lead and when I took my first step I finally noticed that I was chained.

"Aw, the little lamb finally decided to awaken." A sarcastic chuckle echoed around me.

The lights soon flickered on and my eyes burned. With blurry vision I noticed that I was in a caged cell with my ankles chained to one of the bars. A girlish giggled came from behind me and I saw a girl with curly blonde hair and amber eyes standing on the stair case. She was wearing an all black leather outfit; tight pants and a corset top.

"Hello." She purred. Her high heel boots clicked against the cement floor as she sauntered towards me. My heart started to race as a predatory smile graced her lips.

"W-ho… are… yyy-ou?" I stuttered. My voice came out thick and raspy. "Wh-at do… you want with me? I… I… didn't do anything. My dad is the Sherriff. He'll have you arrested."

"Oh, I know who you are and who your father is but as for me…" She gave me a cold glare as she fiddled with the lock of the cage. "You don't need to know."

The cage opened with a harsh squeak and the shackles fell from my ankles with a loud clank; I cringed. She smirked at my discomfort and grabbed me roughly; shoving me to the stairs. I clumsily made my way up and she directed me down a dimly lit hallway. The hall seemed long, but I think that was only for the fact I could barely walk. I dragged my feet and leaned against the wall for support. When we reached the end, she didn't wait for me to enter instead kicking me in with her boot.

The room looked a lot like an interrogation room; a wooden chair, two way mirror… all it needed was the steel table. Unexpectedly, I was hoisted into the air. I struggled and tried to scream but a forceful hand covered my mouth. They violently placed me in the uncomfortable wooded chair and taped me there.

"What do you think you're doing? Why are you doing this?" I pleaded frantically. I finally got a good look at the person who taped me. He seemed to make a contrast with the girl who was pale, petite and menacing. He was dark skinned, strongly built and his dark eyes were expressionless as he stood threateningly in the far corner.

"You don't ask the questions here sweetheart… I do." The girl said in a sickly sweet voice. "And if you don't cooperate… I've been authorized to use these." She held out her hand and claws started to grow.

I trembled; I finally realized that they were werewolves. I never thought seeing claws lengthen would be so scary… She raked one claw down the length of my face and it tingled. The sensation made me recoil back in disgust but she grabbed my face, forcing me to look in to her hatred filled eyes.

"Now, I'm only going to ask you this once sugar pie and you will answer… if it's the wrong answer…" She shrugged nonchalantly, leaving it open ended. "Nod, if you understand?"

She was still holding my face in a vice grip but I still managed to nod. Tears welled in my eyes as I thought about what was happening. How could this be happening to me? Why was this happening to me? What could they possibly want with me?

"Aw… there is no need to cry." She whispered as she wiped a stray tear that was falling down my face. "If you answer the simple question right, you're out of here. I'll even make sure Boyd takes you home." She smiled as she pointed to the large man behind her.

I blinked, trying to control the tears from falling down my face. I sniffed and shook my head out of her grip.

"Okay, whatever you need. I'll tell you." I said firmly. "I just want to go home."

She seemed happy with my answer as she glanced at the two way mirror.

"Your father is the Sheriff, correct?"

I mutely nodded.

"Good, very good… and, um… how long has he been Sherriff?" She said casually as she started to walk around me.

"Around the time werewolves became known… so about six years…" I said hesitantly. How did my father play into all this?

"Do you think he's a good Sherriff?"

"How is this relevant to what you want to ask me?" I sighed frustratingly.

"Fine, you ruin all the fun… Just tell me your father's plans." She huffed.

"Plans… I don't know of any plans?" I question. What were they talking about?

"Don't lie to me… I can tell when someone does." She whispered from behind me. Her claws started to dig into my cheek. I winced in pain but I didn't show it.

"I swear I don't know what you're talking about." I said quickly. My heart was racing and beating loud enough for me to hear.

"I'll ask one more time because I'm nice…" She smirked as she turned the chair around swiftly and her face was mere inches from mine. "What are your father's plans? Where does he keep the Omega file?"

"I'm telling you the truth. I don't know anything." I whimpered.

A loud snap rang through the tense air and I felt immense pain on the right side of face. Blood poured from the scratch marks that she left and onto my tattered grey shirt. I willed myself not to cry but being scratched by a werewolf was the worst and most painful thing for a human. The burning sensation alone made me cry out in pain.

"Erica!" A loud roar ricocheted throughout the room.

I was too distracted by the pain to get a good look at him but I assumed he was the Alpha. I could feel my wound becoming infected. The burning was searing and the tears that were pouring from my eyes only made it worse…

"Derek… he lied… um… I didn't mean to?" She said sheepishly.

"If you listened carefully like I was, you would have seen that he was telling the truth…" Derek growled.

"So what do we do with him? The scratch I gave him will probable kill in about seventy two hours. Do we dump him? They'll never find him…"

With spotty vision I vaguely saw dark figure looming over me, he grabbed my face and I flinched in pain. The burning started to dull, only to be replaced with a sharper agenizing pain.

"No, you didn't cut him deep enough for a kill." He took a sudden pause and thought for a moment. "He's not going to be our torture-y anymore… his going to be our hostage. Get Danny to treat his wounds and take him to the east wing."

The last thing I saw was a blurry fist coming towards my face and a smirking Erica.

-l1l1l1l-

I woke with a jolt; someone was touching my face, rubbing something cold against my cheek. It felt good, the burning cooled and I sighed. I forced my eyes open to see a boy around my age sitting on the bed that I was lying in. He had dark hair, brown eyes and a soft smile.

"I'm sorry for what has happened to your face. I know what it is like when a werewolf loses control." He said, turning his face to the side. A long jagged scar ran down the side of his face. "Mine wasn't treated in time like yours… so don't worry about scaring."

"Who are you? Why are they keeping me like this?" I stuttered.

"I'm Danny. The pack isn't at liberty to tell you why you're here… but you'll know soon." He smiled as he finished bandaging my face.

Awkward silence filled the room. I watched as Danny rolled up his red long sleeve shirt and started to clean the room. I took notice on how everything looked; king sized bed, blue silk sheets and fluffy feathery pillows. The room was large and painted a gold color. There was an adjacent bathroom and even a patio. This room kinda reminded me of Jackson's bedroom… rich and fancy…

Wait

Jackson!

"Um… Danny… how long have I been here?"

He looked surprised as he stopped his folding. "From the time of pick up, about a week."

"Was there anyone else that was taken with me?" I asked as I tried to sit up. Pain radiated throughout my body.

"Hold on, the poison is still ridding from your system…" Danny sighed as he helped me up, propping me on some pillows.

"You didn't answer my question!" I yelled annoyingly.

"No one, no one else was taken. Just you!" Danny explained. "Now can you please rest?"

I didn't understand. I saw Jackson as I was ambushed in my home… wasn't he fighting them off. They had to take him hostage to so he wouldn't go to the police…

"What about Jackson?" I retorted.

Danny hesitated and slowly sat on my bed. His eyes looked regretful has he grabbed my hand, rubbing soothing circles across the top.

"I know you love Jackson but, the thing is-"

The door was suddenly ripped open cutting Danny off and Isaac ran through. His clothes looked like he was roughed up; his black shirt had numerous rips that exposed his pale chest and his pants had dirt and blood splatter.

"Derek wants to see Stiles now." He huffed out angrily.

Isaac came to the bed and, unlike Erica, he held me softly has he helped me from the bed. He looked at me fearfully and Danny gave an unsure glance as they blindfolded me.

-l1l1l1l-

With Isaac in the front and Danny in tow, we came to a large room. It was poorly lit and the only thing I could see was the long table, which could probably hold about fifteen, in the middle. Isaac guided me forward and left me there, while he and Danny stood in the background.

I shivered. The room seemed so cold. It felt like an eternity before I saw a person coming into the light. My heart skipped, I recognized that figure. Jackson emerged dressed in the clothes of when I last saw him, his face hard and cold. I could help but smile.

"Jackson, you're alright!" I said happily.

He didn't reply. My heart stopped as I saw emotions that I never seen before cross Jackson's face, love that I once knew was now filled with hate and the playful smirk that I came to love was gone, replaced with the coldest glare that I ever seen.

"Jackson… What's wrong with you?" I said unsurely.

"Shut the fuck up Stiles!" He yelled coldly.

I flinched back; I never heard his voice like that before.

"I guess that's my queue to come in." A deep, luscious voice rang out.

I snapped my head in the direction of where the voice was coming from. He had short black hair, deep green eyes and an unshaven face. He was taller than Jackson as he stood beside him. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, he was… beautifully scary.

"You're probably wondering why you're here, right?" He smirked as he placed his hands in the black leather jacket he was wearing.

I nodded quietly.

"Maybe even why Jackson is… I don't know, different?"

"Yeah…" I whispered.

"Well, I'm going to tell you…"

* * *

**AN: **_So, What do you think Stiles father did to make this happen to him? Review and tell me what you think…_


End file.
